Merry Christmas, Darling
by Det.Ace
Summary: It's been nearly four months since Jane left Maura in Paris to start her new life at Quantico. Communication has been lacking between the former detective and doctor. Christmas Eve arrives and Maura finds herself reminiscing about the past and pondering the future of their relationship. Is this the final chapter in their shared history?


" _Maura, darling, I'm back. You would not believe how incredibly busy the streets are still; so many people rushing around finishing up last minute Christmas errands. The normal 20 minute drive from the gallery turned into 45 minutes due to all of the congestion."_

Constance Isles walked around the Royal Suite at Le Bristol hotel looking for her daughter. She checked Maura's bedroom, the bathroom, and the lounge. Eventually, she found Maura sitting on the love seat in her bedroom of the suite. Well, it was her room while she was in Paris visiting. Constance was unveiling a new art installation at a local gallery and rather than stay in her own hotel suite, she seized the opportunity to spend some quality time with her daughter for the holidays.

" _Maura?"_ No response.

Constance looked at her daughter and noticed she was writing, but not on her laptop. She deduced this was likely not for the book.

" _Maura, darling. What are you writing? Have you not finished your holiday greeting cards?"_

At this Maura startled, finally noticing her mother's presence in the room.

" _Oh, hello Mother. I didn't hear you come in. I sent my greeting cards out weeks ago to make sure they had sufficient time to arrive in the states. I'm just jotting down a few thoughts. I hope you don't mind me using your room."_

" _Of course not dear. It is, after all, your suite."_

It had also been Jane's room while she was here the first month. Constance pondered the significance as she continued to speak.

" _I'll be in the lounge having a cup of tea before we head out for dinner."_

Maura looked up surprised. _"Oh, what time is it now?"_

" _Just past five. We should leave at about 6:30 to give ourselves enough time. I'll let Henry know so he can have the car ready."_

" _That sounds perfect. I'll start getting ready in a few minutes,"_ Maura replied.

Constance nodded and exited the room. Maura thought back to her mother asking about the greeting cards. It had reminded her of one of her favorite Christmas songs by The Carpenters. She began singing the tune quietly to herself. _"Merry Christmas, darling. We're apart, that's true. But I can dream, and in my dreams. I'm Christmasing with you."_ Maura stopped abruptly. The song mirrored her feelings perfectly – the same feelings she had been jotting in her journal. She missed her detective. It had been almost 4 months since she had seen Jane in person. Initially, they had Skyped once a week after Jane had left but then Jane became busy at Quantico. Skype calls became voice only phone calls which by Halloween had become just texts. She would blame it on the time difference but that hadn't been an issue in the beginning so why would it be now? Jane was an FBI instructor not an agent, so Maura couldn't understand her inability to keep a regular schedule. She didn't question Jane out of fear of sounding unsupportive. She did, however, wonder if it had something to do with Agent Davies. Jane didn't ever say much about him but it had been clear before Paris that they were interested in each other. Either way, texting was not enough for Maura. It felt like Jane was drifting away. She had made sure to call Jane on Thanksgiving but only reached her voicemail. Jane responded via text a few hours later that she had been stuck driving in a snowstorm on her way to Boston but would catch up with her later. Later apparently meant a week later. Jane had sent her a picture of Frankie and Tommy attempting to haul a sizeable pine tree into her Boston home while Angela directed and Jane raised her eyebrows skeptically in the foreground. She laughed out loud picturing the photo in her mind and thought back to Christmas last year. It was undoubtedly her favorite Christmas to date.

...

Frankie and Jane had insisted on hanging Maura's Christmas lights on Christmas Eve, as she hadn't gotten around to hiring a company to do it. Frankie was on a ladder at one side of the porch while Jane was on another at the other side. They were attempting to create a draping affect with the lights. Maura stood out in the yard directing them so it would be perfectly symmetrical.

" _Frankie, pull yours a little higher. It's not even with Jane's."_

As Frankie moved his up, Jane sneakily lowered hers.

 _"That good, Maura?"_ Frankie asked.

" _Uh no, too high now. Lower it a little bit."_

Again Jane moved her string up without anyone noticing.

 _"How's it look now, Maur?"_ Jane called out, attempting to distract from her hijinks.

Maura shook her head. _"I don't understand why this is coming out uneven. Frankie, move yours up exactly ¾ of an inch."_

" _Don't exactly have a ruler up here Maura,"_ Frankie exasperatedly called out.

Jane snickered and slowly began to move her line down, again throwing off the symmetry. Angela had just walked out of the house to find out what was taking them so long. She observed Jane's antics and smirked. Her daughter was always a jokester.

" _Janie, quite teasin' your brother and Maura. Dinner's ready, you need to finish up. It's not too late for Santa to put you on the naughty list young lady."_

Maura looked at Jane incredulously while Frankie looked confused.

" _Jane, have you been sabotaging our efforts?"_ Maura enquired.

" _Who me? Never."_ Jane feigned a look of shock at the notion.

" _Jane, come on we've been out here for 45 minutes. I'm freezing my baguettes off."_

" _Eww, Frankie I didn't need to know that."_

" _Why does Frankie have baguettes up there?"_

Jane shook her head and smiled before replying. _"It was a metaphor, Maura. And don't ask me for what. Just think about it."_

Maura continued to look perplexed and shrugged it off for the time being. They finished stringing the lights and headed inside. Tommy arrived with TJ shortly after and they all had a lovely dinner together. Afterwards they retired to the family room and Jane played the piano after many pleas from her mother and just one pout from Maura. It was the perfect Christmas.

...

Maura got up and made her way to her own room in the suite to begin getting ready for dinner. She closed the door and began disrobing as she headed into the master bathroom. Looking at the clock, she decided she had enough time for a soak in the tub. While she loved her home in Boston, this bathroom could not be beaten. A Jacuzzi bathtub with gold finishing, a rain style shower big enough for two, and a steam room – it was like your own personal spa. As she relaxed into the warm water scented with lavender, she again found herself recalling a memory – though this one was more recent. It was the day she and Jane had arrived at Le Bristol hotel.

...

They walked through the doors to the suite and Jane's jaw dropped. Maura had stayed in a different suite within this hotel in the past but had to agree, the Royal Suite was truly magnificent. Over 3,000 square feet of space, adorned with Louis XV and Louis XVI-period furniture – it was designed to evoke the refinement of a private 18th-century townhouse and it certainly did the job.

" _Holy shit, Maur. I feel like I just stepped back in time."_

" _Language, Jane!"_

" _Oh, pardon my French… eh, get it? Cuz I swore. Come on Maur, that was funny."_

Maura allowed a small hint of a smile before reminding Jane that that phrase would be considered offensive to the French people and not to say it again during her stay. As they made their way into the suite, Jane headed off in search of the bathroom. She soon realized calling it a bathroom was a gross understatement.

" _Jesus, Maura have you seen this shower?"_

" _Of course I have seen it Jane. I booked the room remember?"_ Maura responded as she hung her many dresses in the closet of her room.

" _Jet-lag starting to get to you? You sound cranky and that's not acceptable because that's my domain."_

Jane stuck her head into the room and smiled. Maura smiled back and agreed to go look at the bathroom. Jane grabbed her arm and pulled her into the shower.

" _Can you believe this? You can comfortably fit two people in here!"_

" _Jane, we shouldn't be in here in our shoes. It's not sanitary."_

" _Oh you're right, it's too bad soap and water aren't regularly used in here to keep it clean."_

" _Ha ha, Jane."_

" _Ah Dr. Isles, you've finally mastered detecting sarcasm."_

Maura smirked, stepped out of the shower and walked towards the tub to inspect the finishing. Jane followed closely behind.

" _Do you think we could both fit in there too?"_

Maura felt her heart flutter a moment before turning to look at Jane with a raised brow.

" _I- I didn't mean us specifically, I just meant... you know- like it looks really big and we could probably fit… you know what, I think I'm going to unpack."_

And just like that, Maura was alone in the bathroom staring at the spot Jane had just occupied.

...

Maura sighed and shook her head. She and Jane had played the flirting game for so many years. She knew that her frustration with Jane's lack of communication lately was more than about a best friend drifting away. It was about their potential as a couple, as unlikely as that may be, disappearing. She had wasted so many opportunities to make that a reality while they were alone here in Paris in August. She kept telling herself that if it were meant to be, it would have been. But then again, when did she ever believe in fate? If you wanted something, you needed to go after it. But she hadn't. And neither had Jane for that matter. That's what worried her most. What if this was something only Maura wanted?

" _Maura, we need to leave in 30 minutes. Will you be ready?"_ Constance called through the door.

Maura hastily got out of the tub and put her robe on. She had lost track of time while reminiscing.

" _Yes, mother. I'll be ready."_

She headed over to the vanity and began fixing her honey blonde hair into loose curls and applied her base makeup. Maura then walked to the closet and searched for the dress she planned to wear but it wasn't there. She remembered she specifically hung it towards the back – it was an A-line style Oscar de la Renta in a red merlot color with a modest neckline and long sleeves made of lace.

" _Mother, have you seen my Oscar de la Renta red dress?"_ she called out into the lounge.

" _No dear, I haven't. Is it not there?"_

" _No, I don't see it."_

" _Perhaps you accidentally sent it to the cleaners?"_

" _I suppose that's possible."_ Yet, Maura knew she had not sent that dress out. This was very peculiar. She continued searching through the closet and the rest of the suite.

Constance watched as Maura flitted about the room before finally speaking up.

" _Dear, can you pick something else? What about that mesmerizing emerald green Valentino? It really brings out your eyes and it's festive!"_

Maura chortled and concurred it was a gorgeous dress. A bit revealing for Christmas Eve dinner with your mother but what can you do? The dress was a midi style, off the shoulders look in a deep emerald green, offset with gold lace. It hugged Maura's curves and left very little to the imagination. She finished her makeup with a smokey eye, tinged with forest green eye shadow and her lips with a burgundy lipstick. She completed the look with deep green velvet Jimmy Choo five-inch stilettos and a gold Michael Kors clutch. As she stepped out into the lounge, Constance turned and smiled.

" _You look stunning darling."_

Maura smile appreciatively and took a quick look at her phone to see if Jane had sent any messages. Still nothing. She frowned and put the phone down. Constance observed this but said nothing about it.

" _Shall we go? I believe Henry is waiting outside,"_ Constance stated as she picked up her own clutch and headed towards the door.

" _Yes, I'm ready and looking forward to Chef Marco's culinary expertise."_

They pulled up in front of the five-star restaurant in their black Rolls-Royce Phantom about thirty minutes later. Pedestrians on the sidewalks turned to see who was arriving as the chauffeur assisted the women as they exited the vehicle. If you didn't know any better, you might wonder if they were celebrities or royalty of some sort. The Isles women confidently walked into the restaurant and said hello to the Maître d. A close friend of the Isles owned the restaurant and had made sure the staff knew the ladies were dining with them that evening. As they made their way to their table, they passed a beautiful Steinway grand piano near the center of the restaurant. The pianist was playing soft jazz renditions of Christmas classics. The clinking of silverware, din of the chatter from the other patrons, and the soft piano music created a calming and warm atmosphere. This was exactly what Maura needed after her melancholy musings of the day.

 _"Bonjour, my name is Jean-Michel and I will be your waiter this evening. Can I get you something to drink to start?"_

" _Bonjour Jean-Michel, nous aimerions une bouteille de Cristal Brut Millesime. 2009, s'il vous plait."_

" _Tres bien. Je serai de retour rapidement."_

" _A bottle of Cristal? What are we celebrating?"_ Maura asked.

" _We are celebrating being together on Christmas of course! I missed too many holidays with you Maura. It may be cliché but I am trying to make up for lost time if you'll allow me."_

Maura felt a few tears coming to her eyes and blinked them away.

" _Of course, mother. I'm very glad to have you here with me."_

The waiter returned with the bottle of champagne and began pouring for the elder Isles. Constance tasted the champagne and nodded at the waiter to continue.

" _Alors Mesdames, avez-vous decide ce que vous aimeriez commander?"_

" _Yes, we will both have the Christmas pre-fixe,"_ Maura answered.

" _Excellent choix."_

Maura and Constance were enjoying their decadent 5-course meal and Chef Marco had come out to check on them several times. It had been a very pleasant evening. Jean-Michel was on his way over to the table with two delicious looking crème brulees for their final course when Maura heard another of her favorite Christmas songs being played on the Steinway behind her. It was I'll Be Home for Christmas but the version with the intro - _I'm dreaming tonight of a place I love. Even more than I usually do. And although I know, it's a long road back. I promise you…_ There was something different about the way the piano was being played now as opposed to earlier in the evening. It sounded like a different pianist Maura thought. Someone with much more emotion in their craft. Constance observed Maura as she began to eat her dessert.

Maura mused aloud, _"The pianist has a beautiful style of playing. I feel like I have heard them before."_

Constance had a sly smile on her face as she replied, _"Perhaps you have. This dessert is delicious."_

Maura nodded her head in agreement and continued to enjoy the music. The final verse began and the pianist started to sing along.

" _Christmas Eve will find me, where the love light gleams."_

Maura stopped her spoon half way to her mouth and her eyes widened. She would know that raspy voice anywhere. But how could that be? She looked to her mother's face - Constance had a full grin and nodded at Maura. Maura whipped her head around to see the most amazing sight. There was her detective at the piano, singing and staring her directly in the eyes as she did.

" _I'll be home, for Christmas. If only in my dreams."_

The restaurant patrons burst into applause. Jane stood and awkwardly acknowledged the praise before hastily making her way to Maura who was still in shock.

" _Merry Christmas, Maura."_

Maura continued to stare at Jane trying to piece this all together. Jane was standing here. In front of her. In Paris. On Christmas! And to top it off, she looked fantastic. She was wearing black skin-tight dress pants perfectly tailored to her ankles with black velvet loafers. On top she was wearing a cream colored blouse unbuttoned halfway with a burgundy crushed velvet smoking jacket adorned with black trim over the blouse. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail with smooth curls on the sides of her face. Simply put, she looked like a model.

" _Is that Yves Saint Laurent?"_

Jane barked out a laugh. _"It figures that's the first thing you say."_

" _Maura, I'll take care of the check. Why don't you and Jane go for an after dinner stroll?"_ Constance suggested.

" _Uh. Yes. Okay. We can do that,"_ Maura stammered.

Maura led Jane out of the restaurant and onto the sidewalk. They walked for about 10 minutes before she finally spoke. Jane was patient and allowed Maura the time to gather her bearings.

" _Jane, what are you doing here?"_

" _Are you not happy to see me, Maur?"_

" _Of course I'm happy. But I'm also very confused. I haven't heard from you much lately and I don't know what to think,"_ Maura explained.

Jane sighed. " _That's fair."_

They arrived in front of Notre Dame Cathedral and sat on a bench. It looked gorgeous lit up at night with an enormous Christmas tree in front. Jane rubbed the back of her neck. A sign of anxiety Maura had long ago discovered. She placed her hand on Jane's left forearm to still her nervous energy. Jane turned to face her and smiled softly.

" _I'm not really sure where to begin. You know I tend to make rash decisions."_

Maura tittered.

" _Well, I left you here and made my way to Quantico. Things were okay at first. I enjoy challenging situations and was finding my place at the academy. I loved sharing my knowledge with the recruits. Outside of work, Cameron and I started seeing each other."_

Maura grimaced at the mention of Agent Davies and turned her eyes to the ground.

" _He's a nice guy and it was a great opportunity. But it just felt wrong,"_ Jane continued.

Maura looked up quickly to read Jane's face. Her micro facial expressions suggested sincerity.

" _I should have been happy with my new job and a decent boyfriend. It just was not enough. I wasn't satisfied."_ Jane looked pained after this statement.

" _Why didn't you tell me you were struggling?"_ Maura asked.

" _I didn't want to burden you. You were finally away from all my drama for once. I wanted you to be focused on yourself and enjoy your time in Paris."_

Maura sighed. All this time she thought Jane had been blowing her off because she was doing better without her when it was the exact opposite.

" _So, I decided to go back to Boston."_

Maura felt like she had whiplash from all the head snapping she was doing.

" _You did what?"_

" _Yeah, at Thanksgiving. I went home and I talked to Cavanaugh. Turns out, he thought I might change my mind and kept me on the payroll. He also hadn't filled the open sergeant position from Korsak's retirement. I took the sergeant's exam and aced it."_ Jane beamed at Maura.

" _Wait, are you telling me that I am talking to Sergeant Detective Jane Rizzoli of BPD?"_

" _Yes, you sure are!"_

" _Oh my goodness, Jane that is wonderful!"_ Maura exclaimed.

" _Well, I'm glad someone is happy about it."_

Maura had been wondering what Angela Rizzoli thought about all of this. _"I take it your mother was less than thrilled with your return to the department?"_

"That's putting it lightly _. I tried telling her that being a sergeant meant more deskwork but seeing as she knew Vince during his time as sergeant, she knows I will still be in the field a lot. And on top of that, I'm now Frankie's boss and he's a little irritated as well."_

" _I don't see how that changes much. You always bossed him around,"_ Maura stated matter-of-factly.

" _Hey! I'm just trying to be a good teacher and big sister."_

Maura smiled but then began to frown again. Jane noticed immediately - she always noticed Maura.

" _What's going on in that big beautiful brain of yours?"_

Maura looked at Jane and shook her head before speaking.

" _I'm glad to get the 311 on what has been happening in your life but that still does not explain what you are doing here."_

" _411, Maur. 411."_

" _You knew what I meant."_

Jane rubbed the back of her neck again. This was the tough part.

" _Okay, so getting back to Boston and my job was only one part of the solution. I still wasn't satisfied in my life. I was pretty much back to where I started. So, I spent a lot of time soul searching the last few weeks, trying to figure out what I was missing. It is honestly disappointing how long it took me, a detective, to figure it out. I think I maybe knew the whole time but I was scared to admit it."_

Maura gazed into the richest chocolate eyes. Jane took a deep breath and gathered her courage.

" _Maura, I'm in love with you. I have been for a while I think and my life is not the same without you. I miss the way you rattle off facts like it's something you have to get out or you'll combust. You're my personal Google. I miss the way you talk to your ridiculous pet turtle. I miss the way my bed would smell like you for days after you spent a night. I miss the way you can calm me with just a look or a simple touch. It is unbelievably painful to not be with you. I don't know if you feel the same way but I'm telling you anyway. I'm done with settling and doing what others want me to do. I want to be satisfied and fulfilled. I know that with you, I'll never want for anything."_

Maura had tears streaming down her cheeks as Jane finished her speech. She couldn't believe what she heard. Jane had said all the things she had wanted and been waiting to hear. Maura didn't think soulmates existed but this feeling she had sure was testing her beliefs. Maura looked at Jane's face and realized she had waited too long to speak. Jane looked distraught and began to speak again in a hurried manner.

" _Look, I'm sorry Maur. That was a lot and I shouldn't have put you in this position. You can just forget what I said. I'll head back to the airport and let you enjoy the rest of your holiday with Constance."_ Jane began to get up from the bench.

No. No. No. _"No!"_ Maura grabbed Jane's arm and pulled her back down on the bench.

" _No. You do not get to walk away. Nor do you get to take back what you said. What you just said to me, was the most beautiful and poignant thing anyone has ever said to me. I love you too, Jane. I've missed you terribly and I'm so glad that you are here. Please stay."_

Jane grinned, _"I wouldn't dream of leaving you again."_

Jane gazed into Maura's hazel eyes – the green specks being brought out by her dress and eye shadow. Sweet Jesus, this woman was gorgeous Jane thought to herself. She reached out and tucked a strand of honey blonde hair behind Maura's right ear and cupped Maura's jaw. Jane leaned in - her eyes silently asking Maura for permission. Permission, which Maura granted immediately as she closed the distance and their lips met for the first of many times to come. Yes, Maura decided, soulmates were definitely real. She had kissed her fair share of people in her life and nothing compared to this passionate but tempered kiss with Jane. As they pulled their lips away from each other, each of their smiles stretched across their faces.

" _Well, should we head back to Le Bristol?"_ Jane enquired with a yawn.

" _Oh, yes. You must be exhausted. Are you okay with me sharing our development with my mother?"_

Jane began to laugh heartily. _"Umm Maur, quick confession. Your mom already knows…"_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Well, how do you think I knew where to go or got an outfit that was appropriate for that fancy restaurant?"_

Ah, that explained the missing dress earlier. Her mother was worried about them clashing in different shades of red. Constance Isles, ever the fashionista.

" _I was curious about your suit. You look gorgeous and you don't exactly have the fashion sense to put that together on your own."_

" _I'm not even going to feign offense at that because I know it's true. To be completely honest, I called your mother two days ago with my revelation and she basically told me it was about time I figured it out. She then assured me that you likely felt the same. We came up with the plan for tonight. When she was out earlier at her "gallery" she was actually meeting me at a boutique to get an outfit, the salon to beautify me, and also working it out with the restaurant owner so I could play the piano."_

Jane looked at Maura sheepishly. Maura just shook her head. Her mother may have been absent most of her life but she certainly knew where Maura's heart lay and she seemed to be taking meddling lessons from Angela though the execution was with far less bravado. Maura was definitely thankful for that.

" _Well that was very sneaky. But it worked out for the best so I am at peace with it. Your piano playing was magnificent as always and you don't need a salon to make you look beautiful,"_ Maura replied.

Jane shrugged her shoulders – always humble. They held hands and began their walk back to the hotel. Once in the suite, they observed that Constance had retired to her room for the night. They quickly got ready for bed and slipped under the luxurious down comforter.

"Oh man _, I've really missed these beds,"_ Jane exclaimed. Maura raised an eyebrow and Jane amended, _"I've missed this bed with you in it."_ Maura just laughed and rolled on her side. Jane sidled up behind her. They fit perfectly together. Definitely soulmates.

" _Jane?"_

" _Yes, Maura."_

" _Bass is a tortoise. And I know you know that by now. And it is not ridiculous to have him as a pet."_

Jane chuckled and said, _"Yes, I was wondering when you were going to correct me on that."_ She kissed Maura's ear and whispered, _"Merry Christmas, darling."_

 _..._

Jane and Maura spent Christmas morning discovering that they did in fact fit into the tub at the same time. They also tested out the space in the shower, which they agreed was ample and much more satisfying sans shoes... and clothing. Around 2pm, Maura's laptop began to chime. Maura still in her dressing robe walked over to the laptop and noticed it was Skype. The Rizzoli matriarch was calling. _"Jane,"_ she called out. _"Your mother is Skyping us."_ As Maura hit accept, Jane came flying into the room. _"Maura don't answer that!"_ Maura looked at Jane confusedly then at the screen to see a very distraught Angela.

" _Hi, Angela. Merry Christmas. Is everything okay?"_

" _Was that Jane I heard?"_

" _Yes, she's right here,"_ Maura replied. Jane stopped flailing her arms about in an attempt to get Maura to lie. She should have known better. Her shoulders deflated and she walked around in front of the laptop.

" _Hi, Ma."_

"JANE CLEMENTINE RIZZOLI. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WENT TO PARIS FOR CHRISTMAS WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE!" Angela screeched.

Jane winced and Maura gasped.

" _I told Frankie, Ma."_

"FRANCESCO, YOU KNEW?"

Frankie wandered into the frame. "Thanks a lot, Jane."

" _Sorry little bro. I owe you."_

"Hi, Maura."

" _Hi, Frankie."_

"I presume since you are both in bathrobes in the same room, that it went well Jane?" Frankie said with a wink.

Maura blushed and Jane slapped her forehead.

" _Smooth, Frankie."_

"CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?" Angela exclaimed.

" _Ma, calm down. I came to Paris to see Maura and tell her that I love her. Luckily, Maura said she feels the same."_

"OF COURSE SHE DOES! TOOK YOU TWO LONG ENOUGH."

" _Seriously? Did everyone know before me?"_ Jane said exasperatedly.

"Yeah, Janie, I knew the moment you got upset when Maura was thinking about dating me."

" _Jesus, Tommy's there too?"_

Maura giggled and added, _"I'm just glad we got here eventually."_

" _Me too,"_ Jane said as she gave Maura a chaste kiss.

"Yuck, enough with the PDA. I don't need to see my sister doing that."

At this moment, Constance entered the room with a charcuterie board as well as bread. She shared seasons greetings with the Rizzoli clan on the laptop. As she set down the food in front of Maura and Jane, Maura began to laugh uncontrollably. Everyone looked at her with confusion.

" _Uh Maura, you okay there?"_ Jane asked.

Maura nodded as she wiped tears of laughter from her eyes. She picked up a piece of bread and stated, _"I just got the joke that Frankie made last year regarding his frozen baguettes."_

Jane, Maura, Frankie and Tommy burst into a raucous laughter. Constance stared at them perplexed while Angela looked on with a devilish gleam in her eye. She was happy Jane had decided to "man up" so-to-speak but was still pretty peeved at her for leaving without notice on Christmas of all days. She had an idea of how to settle the score.

Angela called out loudly to Constance as the laughter began to subside, _"So where should the wedding take place?"_

Jane nearly choked and Maura continued to laugh. This was definitely her new favorite Christmas.


End file.
